User talk:Mainframe98
Title Icons Hey there, Mainframe! I'm a bureaucrat over on the Titanfall Wiki and I've recently been trying to implement your Template:Games addition over on the wiki (as long as you don't mind), and I seem to have ran into a problem. I've implemented the coding from Games, Games/Icons, Common.css, Common.js, and Wikia.css (all links lead to the Titanfall Wiki's counterpart), however, when I add the template to an article, nothing shows up. I'm currently just trying to make sure the template works in the first place instead of worrying about all the customization options, and I've looked over the coding and didn't see many issues. I'm not sure if you were involved in the creation of this template, but I'm curious to know if I'm missing something or if there's another issue? If you could let me know, I'd be greatly appreciative. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:41, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I've noticed some of the broken issues with the template on this wiki, but when I insert all the known coding and templates over on the Titanfall Wiki, the template doesn't show up at all which is pretty strange. So I assume I must be missing something. And thanks, I'll definitely check out the template you linked, thanks for the help! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:43, February 12, 2019 (UTC) BioShock weapons Final Good news, I checked What Links Here and it turns out that most pages use the redirect link for the weapons pages, with the captalized "W". If I counted right, only 6 pages linked to the pages with a small "w". So the work is done, thank you for the effort you were willing to do for this. --Shacob (talk) 00:26, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Talk:Andrew Ryan Hello Mainframe98. Yesterday by mistake I had changed the language of the page Talk:Andew Ryan. I wanted ask if the Andrew Ryan's birthday is know Barrigan7 (talk) 21:21, February 18, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks for the answer. Barrigan7 (talk) 18:34, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Question Hi, it's me again. I would like to know, when I have to give the same reference to 2 or more lines, how can I make the more legible reference name? - Barrigan7 (talk) 15:14, March 25, 2019 (UTC) (sorry for any writing errors, English is not my first language, but I hope you understand the message) Ok, I understood. Thanks for your answer :) - Barrigan7 (talk) 18:25, March 26, 2019 (UTC) RE: La Vie En Rose Wow! I didn't realize there were that many versions of the song recorded. Paris is without a doubt the most detailed area of any BioShock level! Thanks a lot! these are great and you couldn't have used a better word for the multi-recording than "spectacle" (It is even a bit overwhelming :D ). I think every recording should be added to the Paris page (except for the multi-recording of course), but the question is in what manner. I think the best way is to add them to the Behind the Scenes section, using the same format as the one used for [[BioShock 2 Removed Content#Brigid Tenenbaum|Brigid Tenenbaum's unused lines from BioShock 2]], or what do you think? --Shacob (talk) 16:37, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I did a few attemts to add the soundfiles to the Paris page in a way we discussed, but failled missurably, nothing will work. Coding is not really my forte. Would you mind giving it a shot whenever you have the time? --Shacob (talk) 21:35, May 15, 2019 (UTC) A compliment You are one great person, you know. Why? I don’t know, I’m just a nice and idiotic person. Anyways, you are one great person. My idiocy is quite obvious, isn’t it? Sincerly(I’m new to Wiki), OBot321. Admin Action request User МХК46 (talk) edited/vandalized the pages for Sander Cohen, Frank Fontaine and Andrew Ryan with something about a bogus character named Lt Smith having a unique model in BioShock. Not sure what should be done with him (stern talk to or punishment) but I know we don't need that nonsense here. CC to Unownshipper (talk). sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:53, May 3, 2019 (UTC) *Sorry I thought it was another attempt to screw with us by inserting a "fake" character in to the wiki. Glad it was an honest mistake. sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:48, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Stop I understood the reason, but because of the minor edits, do i have to lift the house up to my ears? (Sorry) P.S. I esk, next time write a little shorted, and then translate for a long time. Your Wiki Manager Hi Mainframe98! My name is Shrev, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on Discord at Shrev64#0089. Shrev64 (Talk page) 17:49, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Email from me Hello! I'm Joe at Fandom, and I wanted to let you know that I just emailed you about an offer, so that you know it's legit. :) JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:59, August 8, 2019 (UTC) "BioShock series" page Hey there, just wanted to let you know that I created a draft page for the series; the draft is in my sandbox. This page is intended to give new visitors to both the series and wiki a good overview of the series, including games, DLC, and novels. It's inspired by a similar page on Wikipedia. Due to my little experience with the series (it's still in the backlog!), I've tried filling in the sections as best as I could using information on the individual pages, but I just wanted to make you aware of it. Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions; otherwise I'll go ahead and make the page with what the draft has. Thanks! -- Shrev64 (Talk page) 02:48, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback, it's much appreciated. I made the changes that you suggested and the changelog can be viewed here. I've also asked Unownshipper and Shacob for their feedback. -- Shrev64 (Talk page) 23:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Vandals https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/User:Ratsackbacktrack?useskin=oasis https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/User:Souleater5465?useskin=oasis HELP Is everything alright buddy? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:36, February 13, 2020 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. *Damn what a mess. I don't know if those were people or bots. I hoped they got banned. Might have to consider locking the page if it keeps on happening. :( sm--Solarmech (talk) 18:45, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ** Solarmech, you don’t worry so much. That would happen sooner or later. This has happened many times on my wiki, and she is still intact. --User:МХК46 (talk) 9:58, February 14, 2020 (UTS)